


Lembre do Meu Nome

by Pombinha



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pombinha/pseuds/Pombinha
Summary: Final alternativo da décima segunda temporada.





	Lembre do Meu Nome

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

"Então, aqui estamos nós, novamente." Disse a figura de belas feições enquanto ria mirando a prisioneira 

A mulher olhava para o chão de sua cela, triste com tudo o que acabara de ouvir.

"Se lembra dessa sala?" Ele pergunta percorrendo o espaço vazio. "Foram bons tempos, tudo o que passamos juntos, aqui." Grita furioso.

A prisioneira estremece com o último grito. Suas mãos também tremem na manga do casaco. Ainda olhando para baixo, com o cabelo em seu rosto as lágrimas escorrem pelo nariz, até caírem próximas a seus pés. Ela não responde nada.

O homem anda até próximo das grades e estica a mão com um lenço, secando as lágrimas das maçãs do rosto de sua prisioneira. Ela hesita, se afasta perante o toque em seu rosto. 

"Me deixe ir... Preciso voltar para minha família... Por favor." Diz a mulher em um tom baixo.

"Família!? A sua família está morta e você sabe disso! Você sempre soube disso! Nem sua mãe gostava de você! Olha o que ela te fez!" Grita o homem, histérico. 

"Oh.. Oh... Oh, não, não, não minha querida." Ele leva a mão a boca para cobrir as próprias gargalhadas. "Esses não são sua família. Eles são descartáveis, têm vidas muito frágeis em comparação a nós... E sabe o que mais me dói em toda essa história?" 

A prisioneira se mantém em silêncio em sua pequena cela circular, que não passava de um metro e meio de diâmetro.

"Pergunte- me." Ele segura a mão da mulher por entre as grades.

"O quê?" Pela primeira vez ela levanta a cabeça para olhar o rosto do homem.

Antes de responder ele segura a outra mão prisioneira. "Que sem você eu não seria quem eu sou." Ele a abraça por entre as grades. "Nosso mundo não seria o que um dia foi, antes das guerras... Mas você agora pode se sentir superior... A tudo e a todos desse universo ridículo, não é?" 

Ela o abraça de volta "Não. Não me sinto assim..."

"É sim, é sim, somos todos a sua imagem semelhança." Agora o homem parecia triste, falava baixo, próximo ao rosto da mulher. "Deveria se orgulhar."

"Não, não... Durante incontáveis milhares de anos estive com vocês. Sempre estive com vocês, atendendo cada pedido de ajuda... Eu ajudo os outros... Eu..."

O homem coloca um dedo sobre seus lábios "Shhh... Não fale."

"Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de dizer..." A prisioneira diz.

"Então diga, diga tudo." Ele retira a mão e volta a abraça- la.

"Nunca deixe as chaves da cela no seu bolso interno se estiver falando comigo." A mulher sorri enquanto olha para o homem. 

E antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação ela pressiona as artérias certas de seu pescoço, o fazendo desmaiar.

Já fora da cela ela diz:

"E sabe por quê? Porque eu sou a Doutora!" E sai correndo pelas ruínas de Gallifrey.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
